


Family Jewels

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Guthrie Family Values
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Video about one of my favorite father|daughter realtionships.





	Family Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.


End file.
